


Good News

by ninthdimension



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i am hyejoo, my therapist is lowkey chaewon lmao, v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdimension/pseuds/ninthdimension
Summary: Is everything worth it?Well, maybe it is, but only if I have you.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Good News

“You ever feel like taking a break?” Hyejoo asks Chaewon as the two are lying in Chaewon’s bed staring at her ceiling with little glow in the dark stars stuck on it.

“Hmm, sometimes, but I like the feeling of having a purpose, you know?” Chaewon proceeds to answer while turning to face Hyejoo. She places her hand on Hyejoo’s stomach, keeping it there. She feels Hyejoo take a deep breath in and sigh. She senses that maybe the younger girl might be tired but in what way? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally? Knowing Hyejoo, loving her, caring for her, she is aware that the girl she’s gazing at is quite reserved. Before she could proceed to ask Hyejoo what she was thinking about, the girl spoke.

“Maybe I’ll remain lying down for a little, instead of figuring everything out. I feel like a lot is going on in my head, and taking a break just to breathe is even exhausting if you think about it.” She quietly uttered. Grabbing Chaewon’s hand off her stomach, she places it on her chest to allow Chaewon to feel her heartbeat. 

Closing her eyes, Chaewon thinks about what Hyejoo said. Counting the girl’s heartbeat as she drowns herself in thoughts. She wishes she could take any pain Hyejoo is feeling away, but that isn’t her job. She believes her job is to support and love Hyejoo regardless of her flaws or hardships. That’s the best she can do, right? 

“Chaewon? Where did you go?” Hyejoo asks, turning her head, noticing that the girl either fell asleep or is in a deep thought. Opening her eyes, Chaewon stares at the younger, bringing her hand up to caress Hyejoo’s face; she moves closer to the girl. Taking a deep breath, she nudges herself into Hyejoo’s side and allows herself to be held by Hyejoo. 

As both girls lay still in each other’s embrace, they both question whether everything is worth it. Is all the stress in the world worth their energy, their time, their youth? They don’t realize the things they’re doing half the time; sometimes it feels forced or even expected.

“Fuck, is all of this worth it? I’m so tired. So tired of being tired.” Hyejoo sighs out. 

“You know, I think it’s worth it if I have you.” Chaewon softly replies, sitting up. Signalling to get Hyejoo to sit across from her, the younger gets up and moves to sit in front of her girlfriend.

“That’s not what I mean,” Hyejoo assures as she reaches out to grab Chaewon’s hand. “I just mean within myself, I’m not sure what I’m doing and whether I’m doing it for myself or because I’m expected of it.” 

“What’s the difference?” Chaewon asks. 

“I don’t know; maybe I wouldn’t feel suffocated if I was doing things for myself.” Hyejoo returns. 

“I think you spend too much time in your head, Hyejoo. Maybe you’re the one keeping yourself from breathing.” Chaewon voices to Hyejoo. 

Hating that Chaewon might be right, Hyejoo lays back down and stares up at the glow in the dark stars. Looking over at the time, Chaewon knows both herself and Hyejoo will remain awake for a while. When the two are together, they often stay up until 3 am enjoying each other’s presence. It wasn’t always easy for the pair. Making time out of their busy schedules to focus on one another was a challenge, but like Chaewon stated: it was worth it. From now on, whether it was in person or over text, Chaewon decided to remind Hyejoo how much their lives together was worth it. 

Pulling Hyejoo into her lap, she threads her fingers through Hyejoo’s hair. 

“I think you’re balding, Hyejoo.” Chaewon laughs out.

Springing upright, Hyejoo turns to Chaewon in panic. “Really? I’m only 19!” Hyejoo says, panicked.

“I’m just kidding, come back,” Chaewon clarifies while patting her lap. Laying back down into Chaewon’s lap, she once again stares at the ceiling. 

“I hate the feeling of being stuck underneath a ceiling.” Hyejoo declares, closing her eyes.

“Well, there isn’t a better time than today,” Chaewon responds. Grabbing Hyejoo’s hand, she leads them to her window. She unlocks her window and opens it. Taking a step out, she motions Hyejoo to grab the blanket on her bed and follow her out. Thinking her girlfriend is crazy, she remains quiet and follows Chaewon out the window. Climbing up her roof, Chaewon goes towards the flat ledge that sits above her window, perfect for viewing the stars. Taking the blanket out of Hyejoo’s hands, she spreads the blanket down and lays down on top of it. Although it’s sort of uncomfortable, the view is much prettier than the makeshift one in her bedroom. Feeling Hyejoo lay beside her, she intertwines their fingers and tries to wrap the both of them up with the ends of the blanket. Failing, Hyejoo laughs since the blanket isn’t big enough to lay on and wrap themselves in. She pulls Chaewon into her side, hoping the older girl would remain warm from Hyejoo’s warmth. 

“Better?” Asks Chaewon. 

“Much better,” Hyejoo replies. When she declared that she didn’t like being stuck under the ceiling, she didn’t mean it literally, but the fresh air and view of the “actual” stars was more enjoyable. Holding Chaewon tight, she thinks to herself how fortunate she is to have the older girl in her life. She was right; everything is worth it if they have each other. 

Enjoying the night sky, the two feel at ease. Something so simple as being on Chaewon’s roof can create such inner peace for both girls. Feeling the late-night breeze, Hyejoo smiles. This was the break she was looking for. She just wanted to feel something while having Chaewon by her side. Nothing special but something that would mean something to her. 

Chaewon looks over to see Hyejoo smiling. She has a pretty smile, Chaewon thought to herself. She hopes the younger girl continues to smile throughout her life as to Chaewon; it was probably one of the most beautiful things she could experience. Sneaking her arm under Hyejoo’s head, she pulls herself closer to Hyejoo. She wishes they could stay here like this forever.

At ease. 

Checking her watch, Hyejoo notices that it’s almost time for sunrise. Looking to her side, she sees her girlfriend peacefully sleeping. She quietly wakes up Chaewon as she wanted to enjoy the sunrise with her. 

Waking up, Chaewon realizes they’re still on the roof. Seeing Hyejoo point to the sky, she realizes that they’d be able to enjoy the sunrise together. As the sun slowly makes its way above the horizon, Hyejoo leans over, hoping to grab Chaewon’s attention. The older girl turns her head to Hyejoo and gives her a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Chaewon.” Hyejoo softly lets out.

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay to take a break.
> 
> listen to good news by mac miller:)


End file.
